Please Don't Say I Love You
by VelvetC
Summary: He was her life, her best friend and her lover but still, he kept shattering her heart over and over again and every time she forgave him and every time she let him back into her life. She needed him. DRAMIONE, Oneshot, Songfic. R&R!


**A/N Hi people, this is a Dramione oneshot songfic inspired by a song called Near You Always by Jewel. I first heard of this song in another songfic in the Final Fantasy XII section of this site. I downloaded it out of curiosity and have liked it ever since and it inspired me to write a Dramione. Bear in mind I wrote this quite fast! Featuring an emotional Hermione and a rather insensitive, cheating Draco.**

**Linked very loosely to my other fic, 'What's Your Problem, Malfoy?' – enjoy, and remember to review! I reply to all signed reviews.**

**Warnings – None, except for major fluffiness and a large dose of angst.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. Neither do I own the song Near You Always by Jewel.**

_**Please Don't Say I Love You**_

_Please don't say I love you_

_Those words touch me much too deeply_

_And they make my core tremble_

_Don't think you realise the effect you have over me_

Hermione never believed Draco when he told her he loved her. She knew it was probably a lie. He cared for her, he had cared for her ever since the war ended but he did not love her despite his insistencies that he did and always would, forever. She loved him though and not just the sort of teenage love, an infatuation – no, she genuinely loved him. She loved him so much she would die for him.

She nearly had died, three years ago. It was he who had stopped and looked down at her where she lay covered in blood and dirt. It was him who had saved her life and it was then she knew that something had changed between them; some sort of bond had been made even though she denied it at the time.

She could not stand him saying those three little words because it pained her that they weren't true. But still, she needed him by her side; she needed him there with her because he was the only one who truly knew her and knew what she had been through. He was her life, her best friend and her lover but still, he kept shattering her heart over and over again and every time she forgave him and every time she let him back into her life. She needed him.

_And please don't look at me like that_

_It just makes me_

_Want to make you near me_

_Always_

He had cheated and lied and hurt her. He had disappeared for days without contacting her and letting her know where she was and had left her in turmoil of worry. He had made her cry more times than she could count but he always apologised, he always came back to her. She knew she shouldn't put up with his excuses but to her, he was worth it he was worth it all.

She should have realised, long ago that Draco was not someone you could tie down. He was not safe or stable or reliable, but unpredictable and dangerous and Hermione knew she was deluded if she thought she could change that. A part of her didn't want that to alter, she didn't want it to be different because if it was, if she did manage to change him, make him settle down with her, he wouldn't be Draco anymore.

Hermione did not know how long they were going to last, how long it would be until Draco decided to move on. And so every kiss she cherished, every touch she savoured because she had no idea for how long this dream was going to continue. They had no plans for the future, had never spoken of marriage or children or any of those things young couples often discuss and Hermione suspected that Draco did not want any of that at all at the moment even though she did.

_And please don't kiss me so sweet_

_It makes me crave_

_A thousand kisses to follow_

_And please don't touch me like that_

_It makes every other embrace_

_Seem pale and shallow_

_And please don't come so close_

_It just makes me_

_Want to make you near me_

_Always_

He was an old fashioned romantic at heart really and during those times when everything was blissful between them, he would shower her with gifts and candlelit dinners and then they would fall into bed together and stay there all through the next day, when he would bring her breakfast on a tray with a single rose in a vase and a glass of champagne. It was those moments she loved most, when all was simple and sweet, how it was supposed to be. Although sometimes, she wished he wouldn't do it, wouldn't pretend everything was that simple because it never lasted. Things were more complicated than that.

They would argue often and he would shout at her, insult her and she would do the same and then he would leave her, possibly to seek comfort in the arms of another woman. But she loved him more than anything and anyone so she accepted it, she coped with it and she lived with it because that's how things were when you were in love with someone like Draco.

_Please don't send me flowers_

_They only whisper the sweet things you'd say_

_Don't try to understand me_

_Your hands already know_

_Too much anyway_

_It just makes me_

_Want to make you near me_

_Always_

He had her completely, madly, totally under his spell. She would do anything for him and if it came to it, she knew he would do anything for her. Deep down in her heart she knew that, for he did feel for her, he did care about her and that was better than nothing. He made her _feel_ loved.

_And when I look in your eyes_

_Please know my heart is in your hands_

_It's nothing that I understand_

_But when in your arms you have complete power over me_

_So be gentle if you please cause your hands are in my hair_

_But my heart is in your teeth, baby_

_And it makes me_

_Want to make you near me_

_Always_

But despite all their problems and all their ups and downs, Hermione knew that whatever happened between them, whatever Draco did or did not feel for her, whether they remained together or not, she would love him, and she would be there for him. Always.

_I want to be near you, always_

_I want to be near you, always_

_I want to be near you, always._


End file.
